


because he loves him

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Surgery, hospital mentions, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: dan has been getting sick a lot recently, making phil worried(based off dan's 2010 surgery)





	because he loves him

**Author's Note:**

> finLEY AGAIN
> 
> ITS LATE BUT I GOT IT DARN DONE!!! WOWOWOW  
> I HAD CAFFIENE TODAY I'M A L I VE
> 
> also i didn't do a lot about hospitals here bc i low-key have a phobia of them   
> that and needles  
> anyway enjoy

Dan didn’t think much of it at first. When his stomach started hurting after most meals, he brushed it off as bad university food. [add more here] He figured a weekend at Phil’s would help with food that didn’t taste questionable. After dinner, the two went to the lounge to watch a movie. Not too long into however, Dan’s stomach started feeling funny. Dan frowned, knowing what would come next. Phil noticed Dan shifting uncomfortably next to him.

“Dan? What’s wrong?” Phil asked.

Dan tried to ignore it. “I’m fine.” 

Phil gave him a concerned look, but didn’t press on.

It didn’t take long before Dan’s stomach began to ache, much to Dan’s dismay. He couldn’t blame bad food on this one. He pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms over his stomach, subtly trying to ease his stomachache. The pain worsened with each passing minute and Dan found himself unable to focus on the movie anymore. He didn’t want to worry Phil; it would only be a matter of time before he noticed, so Dan needed to find a way to relief the pain before Phil picked up on it.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Dan excused himself, standing up and trying not to wince as the pain worsened.

“Do you need me to pause the movie?” Phil asked, glancing over at Dan.

Dan shook his head, then left to go to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he doubled over and clutched his stomach, face grimacing. This one felt worse than the usual stomach pains. He sat down on the floor, curling up as much as possible.

He planned to wait a couple minutes before going back out, yet he was too distracted by the pain to pay attention to how long he was in there. He only became aware of how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door. 

“Dan? Are you alright in there? You’ve been in there for twenty minutes.”

Dan groaned; his stomach didn’t feel any better than when he first came in.

“What’s wrong?” Phil said, worry evident his voice. 

Dan didn’t respond, hoping Phil would go away. He knew Phil wouldn’t leave, of course; he’d be an awful boyfriend if he did. 

“Dan, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’ll have to pick the lock to get in.”

“No…” Dan whimpered, stomach cramping. Why did this stomachache have to feel so awful? Having a decent dinner with his boyfriend was supposed to help, not make it worse. Now Phil would find out about his stomachaches and force him to visit the doctor, something he couldn’t afford as a university student.

There was some noise with the door knob, signaling that Phil had resorted to picking the lock to get in. Dan hid his face against his legs, not wanting to see the worry on Phil’s face. The door swung open and nearly hit Dan. Phil stepped in, closing the door behind him and crouching down to Dan’s level. 

“Dan, please talk to me,” Phil whispered, gently rubbing Dan’s back. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Dan shook his head. “My stomach hurts again.”

Phil frowned. “Again?”

Dan lifted his head. “It’s been hurting all week.”

This further worried Phil. Why hadn’t Dan told him about this sooner? “Does it come and go or has it constantly been there?”

“Only after I ate meals. I thought it was the university food, but I guess not.”

Phil could see how upset this was making Dan, so he decided to wait until later when he was feeling better to talk about it. He placed a hand on Dan’s cheek, letting the younger boy lean into it and close his eyes. “How about you go lay down in my bed while I go buy you some medicine, alright? We can talk about what to do later.”  
Dan nodded in agreement, eyes fluttering back open as Phil removed his hand from Dan’s cheek. He helped Dan get to his bed, where the younger boy curled up with his arms around his stomach. Phil tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his head, promising to be back in ten minutes.

-

Phil waited until the next day to bring up going to the doctor. The two were cuddling on the couch, Dan settled between Phil’s legs. His head was resting on Phil’s chest with Phil’s arms tight around him. 

“Hey Dan?”

Dan looked up at Phil, his fringe falling into his eyes. 

“Do you think you should see a doctor about your stomach?”

Phil felt Dan instantly tense. He obviously didn’t want to go to the doctor, even though it would only get worse the longer he waited. “I really don’t want to. Can we just wait another week?”

Phil shook his head. “It’ll only get worse. I don’t mean to scare you Dan, but it could be something serious.”

Dan sighed, hiding his face in Phil’s chest. “I’ll go tomorrow, if it’ll make you happy.”

Phil smiled, kissing Dan’s hair. “It would. I want my boyfriend happy and healthy.”

“Ew, you’re being sappy.”

Phil lifted Dan’s head and began planting kisses over his face, making Dan scrunch his noise. “Yes, I am,” Phil said teasingly between kisses. “Because I love you.”  
“Noo,” Dan giggled, face turning pink. “Stop it.”

Phil planted a kiss on Dan’s nose, then on his lips. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Dan sigh contently. “Never.”

Dan pulled away, looking fondly at Phil. “I love you too.” He leaned back in, the two getting lost in each other.

-

A week later, however, the two found themselves in A&E. Dan was staring at the ground, a hand pressed against his stomach. Even with the pills prescribed from the doctor, Dan’s stomachaches became more frequent and painful. It had gotten to the point where Dan was skipping meals to avoid the pain that came after them. Phil had been worried the entire time, insisting that Dan stayed at his place until he got better. Dan hadn’t gone to class at all, instead spending most of the day curled up in Phil’s bed with stomach pains. Phil drew the line when Dan had thrown up his lunch.

“Is your stomach feeling any better now?” Phil leaned over and whispered. He was a bit conscious of the looks they were getting, considering they were two young adults with matching haircuts and skinny jeans.

Dan shrugged. “Not really. But it’s not as bad as when I threw up.”

Phil sighed. Dan was obviously upset about having to come to the A&E, not to mention how unwell he felt. The only thing they could hope for now was that they could get in and out as quickly as possible.

Eventually, Dan was called back. After some examination and discussion, the doctor concluded that Dan would need surgery. It was a simple one that wouldn’t take long, meaning Dan would be out sooner. It was scheduled for tomorrow, meaning Dan would have to stay overnight. Unfortunately, Phil wouldn’t be allowed to stay once visiting hours were over. Knowing Dan was in safe hands and he’d be called if anything went wrong, Phil kissed Dan before reluctantly leaving.

The surgery went well for Dan, and when Phil arrived, Dan was already awake and feeling much better. At least, that’s what Phil assumed. Dan was very loopy from the amount of morphine he received. It was hard to understand much of what he was saying, or even to get him to understand what was being said to him. Dan slept on and off through the day, Phil always by his side, occasionally waking up to talk gibberish. Phil didn’t mind; he thought Dan was awfully cute. Then again, when didn’t he?

In the evening, Dan was a bit more coherent, so the doctors talked to them about what was going to happen next. 

“He’ll have to stay a few more days to make sure everything is going fine, and he’ll have lots of pills to take, but other than that he should be fine. The surgery was simple enough and as long as there’s no complications, he’ll be out of here in no time.”

Phil nodded intently as the doctor spoke, while Dan stared at him through glossy eyes. He understood what the doctor was saying and at the same time didn’t. He concluded that he would simply have Phil take care of whatever it was. With that thought, and no regards to the doctor who was still speaking, Dan turned back over and fell asleep.

-

“I’m hungry.”

Phil looked up from his phone to see Dan laying on his side, pouting. He raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t you eat two hours ago?”

Dan sighed, flopping on his back. “Yeah but that was gross hospital food. I would barely even call it a meal.”

Phil wasn’t too surprised Dan was complaining about being hungry; he had seen the meal size and it wasn’t very satisfying. Not to mention, Dan was still growing and ate a lot. Phil would know. Dan has proven that he can eat half of Phil’s food in two days. “Well, I don’t think you can get a second lunch here.”

“Not that I want any,” Dan grumbled, crossing his arms. “I miss real food. The kind you’d dress up fancy and go to an overpriced restaurant for.”

Phil rolled his eyes fondly at Dan’s dramatics. “Unfortunately, you’re not allowed to leave the hospital to visit such restaurants.”

Dan smiled slightly. “Well, there is such thing as fast food restaurants.”

Phil raised his eyebrows again.

Dan rolled over, giving Phil his best puppy eyes. “Will you be a kind boyfriend and get me McDonald’s?”

“No way, Dan,” Phil said, trying his best to sound stern. “That’s too risky.”

“It’ll be fine, you can wrap it up in a jacket. It won’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about. My tummy’s fine now.”

Phil tried to stay stern, but the sad eyes and way Dan was pouting was making his heart ache.

“Phil,” Dan whined, “please?”

It wasn’t fair. Dan was too cute and Phil was too in love to say no. He stood up, giving in. “Fine.”

Dan’s face lit up into a big smile, making Phil’s heart squeeze with affection. “I love you Philly!”

Phil sighed, leaning down and giving Dan a kiss. “Love you too. But if I get caught it’s your fault.”

Dan shrugged. “Whatever, nerd. Now go get me some food.”

Phil left, shaking his head in exasperation. Dan waited restlessly for him to return, his stomach begging him for food. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Phil returned with a jacket bundle that held the holy greasiness that was McDonald’s food. Dan made grabby hands for it, mouth watering with anticipation.

“Jeez, Dan calm down,” Phil snickered. He handed Dan the bundle, letting him unravel it to reveal a McDonald’s bag.

Dan tore open the bag and pulled out the burger container. He opened it and picked up the burger, taking a bite. He moaned. “God, this tastes like heaven.”

Phil watched with great amusement as Dan savored the preservative-packed burger like it was a five star meal. “Do you need a moment with your burger?”

“Shut up. You’d do the same thing if you tasted the hospital food here.” He practically inhaled the rest of his burger, then flopped back against the bed. 

“There’s some fries in there as well,” Phil pointed out.

Dan’s eyes widened and he snatched up the bag, pulling out the fries. “You’re an angel,” he said breathlessly.

Phil snorted. “You’re welcome. Now share some with me.”

Dan held out the fries, allowing Phil to grab some. The two ate their fries in silence. Dan finished the fries off as fast as the burger, stuffing the empty container into the bag. “Seriously, Phil, thank you for that.”

Phil smiled, standing up so he could drop a kiss on Dan’s forehead. “Anything for you.”

Dan pretended to be disgusted, but his pink cheeks betrayed him.

“Now do me a favor and keep getting better, alright?”

Dan smiled softly. “I will.” He took Phil’s hand in his own, looking down like he always did whenever he said something affectionate. “I have you, after all. I know you’ll take care of me.”

And he was right. Phil would always be there for him, and Dan would do it right back. All because they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got most of them figured out, however there are some open for requests :3c
> 
> (even if i don't use it in this series, i can always use it later)


End file.
